Only A Dream
by MissEvilPoptart
Summary: What if Newsies was only a dream? Jack Kelly and the other newsies do not know each other in real life, all were in comas for five days. But they all meet in a sudden turn of events...[Slash and Het.]


MEP: I do not own Newsies or anything that is a reference to any other movie or whatever. I'll give you a longer summary here.

**Summary: Only A Dream: Rated M.**

**What if Newsies was only a dream? Jack Kelly woke from a five-day coma, in which he was Cowboy, a Newsies strike leader. But after receiving a scholarship to a school in Manhattan, Jack discovers that he wasn't the only one who had been in a coma and had the dream. Nineteen other boys had the same dream, and by a stroke of fate, they received scholarships to the same school. However, they all do not become friends, in fact, they barely talk to each other at all! But all that changes when a chemical spill in the science lab seeps into the air vents, and damages whoever is in the school. Of course, Jack and the others had to have detention that day, and they were effected. But they weren't the only ones in there. Other students were in the building as well, and the chemicals effected them, too. **

**The chemicals seemed to give them powers and heightened senses, which they must use for a purpose. But with the government on their tails, will the Newsboys come together again?**

"Jack! You're awake!" Jack's aunt exclaimed as Jack staggered into the kitchen. Jack looked at her like she had decided to fuck a monkey, and gripped the wall as another dizzy spell swept over him,

"Of course I'm awake. It's only 3:00 in the fucking afternoon." He grumbled as she hurried over to assist him. She clicked her tongue in irritation,

"Jack, you were in a coma, after you fell from the balcony!" Jack stared up at her, eyes widening in disbelief. "A coma? For how long?" He yelped as she let go of him, startled, and he fell to the floor. She looked down at him, where he was very content on the cold floor,

"For five days! Do you know how worried I was? How worried Tom was? How much money a broken head could of cost us?" Jack sighed and didn't bother glaring at her, his head ached too much,

"How could I have known how worried you guys were? I was in a coma, Jesus!" Jack gave another yelp as his aunt smacked him,

"Pain! Not good..." Jack howled as she smacked him again, "Don't say Jesus!" She growled, "Miranda? Are you yelling at the T.V. again?" A gruff voice called out, and his uncle, Tom, strolled in, going through mail, and promptly stepped on Jack, who had given up on making noise.

"Fuck, when did you wake up, Jack? Jesus, you gave us- OW!" Tom glared at Miranda as he rubbed his head, "What did you do that for?" Miranda huffed and began to pull out pots and pans loudly, oblivious to Jack's winces of pain.

"Know I see where Jack got his mouth from, with you saying Jesus all the time!" She waved a frying pan at Tom and Jack, who had now gotten back up,

"You two have big mouths, and say dirty things with them, it annoys the- FUCKING JESUS CHRIST!" Miranda screamed as she threw the frying pan at a tartantula that had crawled in the house. The poor spider was squashed as it tried to run, but the crazy woman kept beating the crap out of it. After the spider was deposed of, she went back to making lunch, and saw Tom and Jack grinning at her like two monkeys on crack.

"You say _we _have dirty mouths?" Jack said, his smug grin growing bigger every second. Miranda huffed again and resumed making food, while Tom resumed looking through the mail,

"Here's a letter for you, Jack...from Malcolm High School in Manhattan?" Jack looked at the mail, confused as hell, but he shrugged and opened it.

"We, the alumni of Malcolm High School, would like to give this scholarship of music, to Mr. Francis Sullivan, as you have been recommended by a teacher. We would like to hear back from you as soon as possible, and we are hopeful that you will attend our gracious school. Signed, Frank Young, The Dean of Malcolm High School." Jack looked weirdly at the letter, and looked up at his aunt, who was cutting the bread faster,

"Aunt Miranda?" She turned to him with a big smile, "Yes, Francis?" Her voice had gotten a little strained. Jack glared at her, and put the paper on the table,

"I'm not going." He said calmly, and all hell broke loose. Miranda cut through the plate and then she grabbed the spatula and began to whack Jack with it,

"You are going, Francis Jack Sullivan! This is a great educational school, and you will have a good future there! That's why I had Ms. Olivers recommend you!" Miranda stopped as she realized she fell right into her nephew's trap. Jack looked out from under the book he had grabbed to defend himself, and pointed at her, a victorious look on his face,

"I knew you had something to do with this!" "Well, so what! You're going!" "I'm not going and that's that!"

"I can't believe I'm going." Jack muttered as he crossed his arms, glaring out the bus window. His aunt had replied to the letter, behind his back, and the next thing he knew, he was off to Manhattan. Without knowing anyone. Which really sucked. Not that he cared, he was independant hard-ass, he didn't need anyone!

"Er...can I sit here?" Jack turned around, his eye slightly twitching to be greeted with a young boy's face,

"No, you cannot, child. I absolutely refuse." The boy's lip began to tremble, "Why not?" "Because I am in a very bad mood and do not wish to have other living beings near me." Jack kindly explained. The boy backed away, and when he was far enough, ran off. Jack turned back to the window, a smile on his face,

"Poor kid. Thinks he can sit with me, Jack Kelly, Cowboy, leader of the newsies." Jack's smile turned into a deep frown. 'Where the hell did that come from?' He had that weird dream when he was in the coma...he was a newsie in 1899, and he had to kiss an ugly ass girl at the end. Jack blanched as he remembered it. Ew.

"Is the coach food that bad?" An accented voice asked him, and he turned to tell whoever to piss off, but he stopped as a familiar face smiled down at him, amusement clear on her face. But the funny thing was, he had no clue who she was! 'C'mon, Kelly, think of a good thing to say.'

"What the fuck is a coach?" He blurted out, and inwardly winced, 'Smooth, Kelly, swear in front of the pretty girl, and act stupid, everyone knows what a coach is! It's a sports...person...thing...that doesn't make sense then.' To his surprise, the girl started laughing,

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, bloke, I just moved to the States, and I forget a lot that you Yanks aren't used to hearing Brits talking their own language." 'So she's British, that explains the accent.'

"A coach is a bus in America." She explained, and then fell silent, and looked down, shuffling her feet. Jack looked down at his own feet and then after a moment of silence, looked up at her,

"You can sit down, if you want." The girl flashed him a grateful smile, and then sat down next to him, and set her suitcase down.

"I would put it up on the roof-rack, but I'm too knackered to do it, so here it stays." The girl said as he gave the suitcase a weird look. Jack smiled at her, "I could put it up there if you like." She hesitated, but nodded, "If it's not too much trouble." Jack picked up the suitcase, which was surprisingly light, and hoisted it up onto the luggage rack above their heads. He sat back down and she turned to him,

"Most of my stuff is already at Malcolm High School, I'm a boarder there, I just went to camp in Santa Fe for a week." Jack looked at her in surprise, "You're going to Malcolm's? So am I! I'm on a music scholarship, what about you?" She smiled, "Really? That's ace, I'm there with my siblings, but they all have different scholarships, and I'm there for volleyball." The conversation ended there. She went back to looking at her shoes, which Jack noticed, were lime green converses with baby blue flowers painted on them. The shoes looked like they had been run over by a bus. Jack went back to looking at his own shoes, too. His were just plain black converses that were a little frayed. They sat there in silence, and then Jack couldn't take it anymore,

"How many siblings do you have?" She let out a breathe she had unknowingly been holding, and turned to face him again,

"Going to high school with me? Or all together?" Jack's eyebrow rose but he shrugged, "I guess...all together?" "Fourteen." She stated calmly and Jack nearly choked on his tongue,

"Fourteen? Damn, how old are your parents?" She didn't speak for a few seconds, but then quietly said, "Thirty-seven and thirty-nine." Jack's eyes widened, "How old are you?" "Seventeen, turning eighteen in September, my oldest sibling is nineteen and my youngest is nine." She said, playing with the hole in her jeans. Jack didn't say anything for a few seconds so she continued,

"First it's Leon, he's nineteen, then it's Clair and Bri, they're eighteen, then it's Rae and me, seventeen, as you know, now you can widen your eyes, the next five," She giggled as Jack's mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged out, "They're sixteen, Anais, Deir, Falkyn, Lucas, and Anna. Then it's the fifteen year olds, Keigh and Liz. After them it's the fourteen year olds, Dane and Aros, and finally, it's Wolf, who's nine." Jack regained his voice,

"That's a lot of people...but, I still don't know your name, and I always like to know a pretty girl's name." With that, she blushed, and Jack felt himself grinning, he liked making girls blush, but this girl was different, he _loved _making this girl blush. He now knew why Cassidy from next-door always squealed when her girlfriend blushed, hell, he felt like squealing himself, she was adorable. With her face still red, and Jack grinning like the fucking Cheshire Cat, she managed to say,

"Cori Reed." And she stuck out a hand, pale slender fingers slightly apart, blue frosted nails slightly chewed. Jack, still grinning like a loon on loon tablets, shook her hand with his strong, tan hand. And he knew something right then and there.

He was going to _really_ like his senior year of high school.

MEP: Okay, I think it's kind of obvious that Jack and Cori are together in the story. But don't think it'll be that easy for everyone else to hook up. I also know that Jack and Cori seem a little mushy, but I like mushy. Especially Mush. But, um...not every couple is going to be mushy. I mean, I'm thinking of having Cori and Jack have little tiffs here and there, because well, they are a couple, every couple has them! This will have slash in here, I promise. I already have all the pairings set up, there will be newsiexnewsies slash, ocxnewsie slash, and ocxnewsies non-slash. Probably more of the ocxnewsies non-slash and newsiesxnewsies slash, since there are only four guys in the Reed family.

I also know this chapter is really short, but I just felt like ending it there. I don't know if tartantulas live in Santa Fe, but I think at least one species does, and I'm sorry if I spelled it wrong.

My friend wants me to do this so here it is. If anyone can guess seven out of seventeen pairings, I'll tell you the rest of the pairings and I'll send you all of the ocs profiles, just so you can get to know them better a little, and also, I'll add you in the story if you want me to, and also, if you want me to, I'll include a summary and snippet of the sequel to this, which is kind of a Lost crossover. but remember this is if you ONLY get seven out of seventeen pairings correctly. This includes CorixJack (Jori? That sounds cooler then Cack.), so you already have one pairing! This does include ocs, so don't forget them.

This does have Sarah bashing. I'm sorry, I probably would like Sarah more if they developed her more. I like the actress who played Sarah, I just don't like Sarah herself.

Please review! I'll try and get this story updated as soon as possible.


End file.
